


Pub Pod Jedną Miotłą

by brooken



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 15:04:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13460754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brooken/pseuds/brooken
Summary: Doktor zabiera Jacka w podróż do Francji.





	Pub Pod Jedną Miotłą

**Author's Note:**

> Trochę spojlerów z Torchwood. Znajomość serialu obowiązkowa.

Doktor naprawdę nigdy nie chciał nikogo skrzywdzić. Zawsze miał na uwadze dobro innych, jednak czasem nie potrafił nie być tchórzem. Zwłaszcza w tak poważnej sprawie jak nagła nieśmiertelność swojego kompana, o którym po dość krótkim czasie udało mu się zapomnieć. Zależało mu na każdym ze swoich towarzyszy, ale on był zdecydowanie inny - nie ze względu na to, że kompletnie stracił swoją śmiertelność, tylko dlatego, że charakterem zawsze odstawał od pozostałych kompanów. Flirciarska natura zawsze nad nim zwyciężała i najzwyczajniej w świecie nikt nie potrafił mu się oprzeć. W pewnym sensie nawet sam Doktor. I to wcale nie było tak, że zostawił go całkowicie samego. W końcu miał swój manipulator i mógł wrócić na tę właściwą planetę, a to, że wylądował w XIX wieku to już nie wina kosmity. Poza tym Władca Czasu doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, iż Jack da sobie radę. I nie mylił się. W końcu jakoś udało mu się przeżyć ponad dwa tysiące lat.

Kiedy stanął w drzwiach pubu, Doktor zaczął się denerwować. Co najlepsze, poczuł wyrzuty sumienia, gdy zobaczył tego nieustraszonego kapitana Harknessa, samego, zatapiającego smutki w alkoholu. Zrobiło mu się go szkoda. I w sumie to dopiero wtedy zobaczył jak stary był oraz jak dużo przeżył. Poczuł ogromną chęć wycofania się, ale nie mógł. Po prostu nie dałby rady zrobić tego ponownie. Mimo iż doskonale wiedział, że Jack nie miał bladego pojęcia o jego nagłej wizycie. Dalej mógł zrezygnować. 

Odkąd spotkał go po raz pierwszy - po utracie śmiertelności - rozmawiał z nim wiele razy. Jack nawet dwa czy trzy zgodził się opowiedzieć mu coś ze swojego życia. Władca Czasu usłyszał historię o bracie Harknessa, przez którego został zakopany pod Cardiff na dwa tysiące lat. Nie mógł powiedzieć, że nie był wstrząśnięty, bo był, jednak nie litował się z tego powodu nad nim. Wiedział, że przez to nabawił się klaustrofobii, ale nigdy nie kontynuował tematu, ani nawet nie starał się dowiedzieć czegoś więcej. Szanował to, że Jack nie miał ochoty mu o tym mówić. Zresztą gdyby chciał, to wspomniałby o tym od razu.

Tak samo jak strata wielu ludzi w jego życiu. Doktor stracił na pewno znacznie więcej, jednak Jack był z każdym z nich związany. I z pewnością za każdym razem rozpaczał.

A Doktor nie mógł odpędzić od siebie myśli, że to przez niego. No bo to była jego wina. Przecież mógł go zabrać ze sobą. Ale był samolubny i zbyt zakochany w Rose. by spróbować się nią podzielić. Albo może bał się, iż zaraz jemu samemu spodoba się mężczyzna z LI wieku?

Ruszył się kilka kroków do przodu. Jego serca biły naprawdę szybko. Naprawdę strasznie się bał zaproponować mu wspólne podróże. Niby Jack mu już dawno temu wybaczył, jednak czuł pewien dystans między nimi. I postanowił go skrócić.

Powoli i ostrożnie usiadł obok dawnego towarzysza. 

\- Piwo poproszę - powiedział cicho do barmana i uśmiechnął się do niego lekko. Harkness spojrzał na niego zdziwiony.

\- Doktor? - zapytał, przyglądając mu się uważnie. Kosmita kiwnął powoli głową. - Wow… Nie spodziewałem się ciebie tutaj. Co cię sprowadza?

Władca Czasu westchnął cicho i odwrócił się do niego ze swoim małym uśmieszkiem na twarzy. 

Czas zacząć, pomyślał zaraz po upiciu łyka piwa, które barman położył przed nim sekundę temu.

\- Właściwie to nie mam pojęcia - odparł, udając delikatną dezorientacje. Chociaż w sumie to udawał, że się zastanawiał, po jaką cholerę wpadł do tego durnego pubu. - Wydaje mi się, że po prostu chęć napicia się.

Jack zaśmiał się cicho i nie powiedział nic więcej. Doktor wyczuł od niego ogromną ilość alkoholu. Nie zamierzał jednak pytać co się stało. Wolał poczekać, aż Jack sam mu wyjaśni.

Upił kolejny łyk płynu. Nie miał ochoty na upicie się - w końcu nie o to mu dzisiaj chodziło. Postanowił, iż wypije jedynie połowę i da sobie z tym spokój. Miał słabą głowę.

Kątem oka zobaczył, jak barman bez słowa nalał mu kolejną whiskey, a po chwili zrezygnował i postawił całą szklaną butelkę przed mężczyzną.

\- Zamierzasz się dzisiaj upić? - zapytał spokojnie, ignorując fakt, że Jack już był upity w trzy dupy. Chociaż wydawało mu się, że doskonale zapamięta ten wieczór i odpowie bardzo trzeźwie tak.

\- Straciłem… no nie wiem - mruknął cicho. - Przyjaciela? Kochanka? - zapytał samego siebie cicho. - Nie ważne, po prostu uprawiałem z nim seks.  
Doktor kiwnął ze zrozumieniem głową.

\- W pewnym sensie to moja wina - westchnął po kolejnym łyku. - Ale chyba nie mam ochoty o tym teraz mówić. Wiesz… to jest jeszcze zbyt bolesne.

\- Rozumiem cię, Jack, powiesz mi, jak będziesz chciał - odparł spokojnie. Jack. Sposób, w jaki Doktor wypowiedział jego imię, sprawił, że Harknessa przeszły ciarki. Tak strasznie się za nim stęsknił. Tak bardzo mu go brakowało przy sobie. I jeszcze go rozumiał oraz w ogóle nie naciskał.

Jack westchnął cicho, po chwili uśmiechając się lekko. Serce delikatnie biło mu w piersi, a przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało, bo w głowie mu już znacznie szumiało.

Siedzieli razem w ciszy bardzo długo, jednak żadnemu z nich to nie przeszkadzało. Kapitan nadal pił, natomiast Doktor się jeszcze zastanawiał.

Nie mogę go przecież zostawić, pomyślał, spoglądając na przyjaciela kątem oka. Niby już dużo przeżył, ale wątpię, by najbliższe dni były dla niego dobre. Tylko jedna podróż. Tylko jedna.

\- Jaaack… - zaczął, przeciągając jego imię. Mężczyzna spojrzał na niego wyczekująco. - Mam dla ciebie pewną propozycję.

Harkness zaśmiał się cicho.

\- Masz na myśli ostry seks czy kolejną podróż, pierwszą sam na sam? - zapytał szczerze rozbawiony. 

Władca pokiwał delikatnie głową.

\- Chodzi mi o podróż - powiedział cicho. - Pierwszą sam na sam. Najlepiej w przeszłość.

\- Przeszłość? - spytał zaskoczony. Doktor nigdy nikomu nie zarzucił czasu ani miejsca podróży.

\- Francja, 1809, początek stycznia - powiedział z uśmiechem. - Zaraz po tym jak wytrzeźwiejesz, bo chciałbym sobie z tobą pospacerować po lesie. Sam na sam.

Jack zamyślił się dokładnie na minutę. Musiał przetrawić całą rozmowę. Podróż z Doktorem? Z tym Doktorem, który go kiedyś zostawił, a teraz sam mu zaproponował wycieczkę po XIX-wiecznej Francji? Brzmiało fantastycznie.

\- Okej - zgodził się spokojnie, a następnie obrócił się w stronę kosmity. - Jedna podróż w przeszłość. Spacerek. 

Doktor podniósł się. 

\- Więc chodź, Jack, coś zjeść. W TARDIS czeka kolacja do zrobienia - uśmiechnął się delikatnie i złapał go za rękę. Rzucił plik banknotów na ladę i odszedł z przyjacielem, nawet się nie rozglądając. Miał w nosie, że stracił jakieś sto funtów. Chciał się jak najszybciej znaleźć w swoim statku kosmicznym.

Niebieska budka telefoniczna stała zaparkowana zaraz przy wejściu do pubu. Obydwoje weszli do środka, Jack chwiejnym krokiem, natomiast Doktor odrobinę pewniejszym. Władca Czasu zignorował chwilowy zachwyt towarzysza, pociągając go od razu do kuchni.

\- Płaszcz rzuć sobie gdzie chcesz - mruknął, samemu zdejmując swój. Rzucił go w róg pomieszczenia. - Zrobię ci jakieś naleśniki. Chcesz herbaty?

Harkness usiadł przy stole na krześle. Kiwnął głową na znak, że chce i westchnął cicho. Czuł się co najmniej dziwnie. W końcu Doktor tak niespodziewanie ze wszystkim wystrzelił, że sam nie miał pojęcia co tak właściwie tutaj robił. Będzie jadł kolację z Gallifreyańczykiem? I co? Będą rozmawiać, jakby wszystkie zdarzenia z przeszłości nigdy się nie wydarzyły? Może to po prostu przez alkohol tak się czuł?

Jack nawet nie wiedział, kiedy Władca Czasu skończył robić herbatę i naleśniki. Nie starał się go jakoś zagadać. Pracował sobie w ciszy.

Kosmita usiadł naprzeciwko mężczyzny i zaczął jeść, przyglądając się ukradkiem Jackowi, który powoli sam zaczął pałaszować. Czuł się okropnie zmęczony. Śmierć Ianto, alkohol i nagła propozycja Doktora sprawiły, że zrobił się senny. 

Jedli w ciszy. Żaden z nich nie zaczął rozmowy i dobrze się z tym czuli. Serca Doktora biły spokojnie, kiedy razem spędzali czas w ten sposób. 

Władca Czasu podniósł się i wrzucił brudne naczynia do zlewu, kiedy Jack zakończył jedzenie i picie herbaty. Uśmiechnął się lekko do towarzysza.

\- Mówiłem ci, żebyś zdjął sobie płaszcz - mruknął cicho, podchodząc do niego. Bardzo powoli i ostrożnie zsunął część garderoby z ramion mężczyzny. Płaszcz opadł powoli na ziemię, kiedy obydwoje patrzyli sobie prosto w oczy.

Byli bardzo podobnego wzrostu. Mogłoby się wydawać, że Doktor był wyższy, ale tak naprawdę to były jego sterczące na wszystkie strony włosy. Gallifreyanin był przystojny. Bardzo przystojny. Jack nigdy nie mógł odwrócić od niego wzroku. Uwielbiał na niego patrzeć.

Ręce Doktora powoli zaczęły masować ramiona Jacka, który nie wiedział, czy aby na pewno nie była to wina alkoholu i może mu się to wydawało. Nie miał pojęcia, dopóki Doktor go delikatnie nie pocałował.

Pocałunek był bardzo delikatny i spokojny. Władca Czasu sam nie miał pojęcia co mu odwaliło, ale musiał spróbować. Po prostu musiał.

Zaczęli się powoli kierować w stronę sypialni Doktora. A raczej on zaczął go na ślepo tam pchać. W jednym momencie nastąpił ogromny wybuch namiętności.  
Ruchy Doktora były bardzo ostrożne i delikatne. Nie wiedział jeszcze, w co się pakował. Możliwe, że Jack jutro tego nie będzie pamiętał, więc postanowił spróbować. Nie zamierzał być agresywny, gdyż sam w tym ciele uprawiał seks maks cztery razy. A Harkness wydawał się być skołowany i nie chciał go męczyć.  
Kiedy Doktor wsuwał się i wysuwał z ciała kapitana, przysuwał się do niego jak najbliżej. Ich serca biły jak szalone, pot delikatnie spływał im po skroniach. Mimo ruchów Władcy Czasu całowali się namiętnie. I nie mieli ochoty przestać.

Jack przetarł twarz dłonią, gdy Doktor wyszedł z niego. Alkohol szumiał mu w głowie i trochę miał zawroty. Uśmiechnął się do kochanka, który nie odwzajemnił jego gestu. Położył się wygodniej i przymknął oczy. A Jackowi nie pozostało nic innego, jak sen. 

Rano, kiedy Jack się obudził, westchnął cicho. Miał kaca. Miał ogromnego kaca. To było pierwsze co zauważył. Druga rzeczą było to, że nie miał na sobie ubrań. Och, cuchnął spermą. Tyłek też go bolał. 

Wszystkie wspomnienia uderzyły w niego nagle.

Doktor. Podróże. Kolacja. Płaszcz. Seks. 

\- O mój boże - jęknął. 

Doktor uśmiechnął się delikatnie. Siedział już ubrany na łóżku. 

\- Idź wziąć prysznic. Po śniadaniu lecimy do Francji - mruknął. 

Podniósł się i wstał. Serca biły mu bardzo szybko. 

\- Doktorze, czy my…? - nie skończył, gdyż został sam w pomieszczeniu. 

I wiedział, że jeszcze dużo czasu minie, zanim ponownie podejmie temat.


End file.
